Evergrace
Evergrace is a action role-playing game, developed by From Software and published by Agetec (NA) and Ubisoft/Crave (PAL) for the Playstation 2. In North America Evergrace was one of Agetec's three launch titles for the Playstation 2, which include Eternal Ring and Armored Core 2. Characters *''Darius'' *''Sharline'' *''Krisalis'' *''Sienna'' *''Trandin'' *''Morpheus'' *Naphato the Third *Orladin *Merida *Medina *Red Breeze *Shop Owner Plot Setting and Backstory The story takes place on the continent of Edinbury. Edinbury has witnessed the rise and fall of many empires. Long ago, when the Rieubane Empire emerged, there was a great warrior renowned as a legendary mercenary in the land of Edinbury. This nameless warrior and his army fought against the Rieubane Empire. The Rieubane Empire concluded that the warrior's inhuman strength came from the Crest with which the warrior was born. Morpheus, magician of the Empire, managed to capture the warrior. He established the Human Research Laboratory and conducted research on the Crest. The outcome of such tedious research was the the AI Crest and Palmira armaments. These two discoveries helped the ascent of the Rieubane Empire. Morpheus always believed that there was a greater hidden strength in the Crest, and continued research. He convinced the Rieubane Empire to invade Toledo and capture more test subjects. With this act the Empire along with Morpheus and most of it's people mysteriously disappeared. Amidst the confusion the people of Edinbury linked the Crest and Billiana Trees to the incident. They are now revered as bad omens and the cause of the disappearance of the "Lost Empire of Rieubane." A hundred years after the disappearance of Rieubane, tales of the Lost Empire have withered away and the land has become a forest of Billiana Trees. Four villages once belonging to the Lost Empire establish an alliance known as the empire of Fontraile. The territorial land of Fontraile grew more fragile year after year. Solta, one of the four villages, claimed that the land was being depleted by the Billiana Forests. They stated that the forests should be cut down due to the fact that they sucked up nutrients and resources. However, the trees were sacred to the village of Morea. They fiercely disagreed with the Soltans. The two villages had argued repeatedly. The fierce argument finally developed into a war, later referred to as the "Billiana War." The Soltans had four great warriors known as the Four Swordsmen of Solta. With their strength Morea was overcome, and the new country of Fontraile was created, led by the Soltans. Gameplay Two Main Characters...Two Storylines The story of Evergrace unfolds from two different perspectives: that of Darius, and that of Sharline. An Action RPG with a Focus on Equipment The characters themselves don't upgrade to new levels in this game. Instead, the characters become stronger by equipping themselves with stronger items (called "Palmira armaments"). Those items can be upgraded, indirectly making the character become much more powerful. Game Guide Evergrace 1 : Story Codex Sharline Walkthrough Darius Walkthrough Shadow Tower Guide Bosses Bestiary EquipmentEquipment Items Pre-Release Evergrace Gallery Evergrace Japanese cover.jpg|The Japanese cover for Evergrace. Trivia *The Bonus Dungeon is named after a previous game made by From Software called Shadow Tower for the PSOne. *The Moonlight Sword originated in From Software's game King's Field. It makes an appearance in Evergrace and in Forever Kingdom. Category:Games